


MURDER IS THE CASE (THAT THEY GAVE ME!)

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Blindspot (TV), FBI (TV 2018), Power (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: TASHA ZAPATA ON TRIAL!...She is being framed for the murder of MADELINE BURKE, by  personpersons unknown. Fortunately, while at NYPD she became friends withan AUSA named Angela Valdez. Also she has EDGAR READE, AND THEENTIRE CIRG BEHIND HER.
Relationships: Angela Valdez/James "Ghost" St. Patrick, Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade
Comments: 31
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [JoyForLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyForLife/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [maggiesbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesbell/gifts), [AIC89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIC89/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



_(Tasha and Reade hire former Assistant US Attorney Angela Valdez to defend her. She's uniquely qualified_  
_to try a lawsuit of this type: her knowledge of Federal Law, and her long history with Zapata, when Tasha_  
_was NYPD._

ALL RISE! Superior Court 802 is now in session; Judge Tomas Maximo presiding".

"Be seated. Prosecution and defense, please state your names 

"AUSA Lauren Ocasec for the People."

"Angela Valdez for the defense."

After opening statements, Lauren Ocasec calls Tasha Zapata to the witness stand.

“Please state your name and occupation for the Court.”

“Natasha Zapata, Special Agent, Federal Bureau Of Investigation, New York City office.”

“Be seated.”

AUSA Ocasec approaches the Agent, her thin lips curved in a slight smirk.

“Ms. Zapata, you are acquainted with Edgar Reade, the current Assistant Director of the FBI, are you not?”

“Yes, I report to him directly.” 

“Apart from your professional relationship, there is a personal one as well, isn’t there?”

“Yes.”

What is the exact nature of this personal relationship?”

“I’m in love with him.”

“Assistant Director Reade? You’re in love with Assistant Director Edgar Reade?”

“Yes”

“I see…wouldn’t that fact indicate that you’d be more likely or less likely to lie in order to protect him? To…shield him from any  
investigation into his stewardship of the FBI?”

“Objection!”

“Over-ruled…the Witness will answer”

“More likely…though there is no need for that…Assistant Director Reade has done nothing wrong.”

“You seem very certain of that…Mr. Reade did lead your agency’s investigation of HCI Global, true?

“Yes. There was, as you know, a parallel CIA investigation. Neither agency is famous for their proclivity for sharing information.”

“Be that as it may, wasn’t Mr. Reade aware of all FBI activities undertaken during his agency’s part of the investigation? The CIA  
DID share SOME information, didn’t they?”

“As little as possible, I’m sure.”

“And you are uniquely qualified to speak to that, having been employed by both organizations, I’d say.”

“I don’t disagree.”  
The AUSA skims briefly over the staged firing of Zapata by the CIA, her recruitment by Keeton for undercover work with that same  
agency, as well as her background with NYPD. She also reviews a few of Madeline’s early assignments, before addressing the latter part  
of Zapata’s association with the ruthless businesswoman.

“Let’s talk about the mission Mrs. Madeline Burke tasked you with, previous to the final one…part of that mission was to seduce a  
member of…let’s see…ATLF corporation’s middle management, a Mr. Jon Creel…in order to secure a piece of software Mrs. Burke  
wanted for one of her more…nefarious undertakings, didn’t you, in fact, secure that software by seducing Mr. Creel?”  
No response from Zapata. “Yes or No, Agent Zapata?”

The Judge says, One moment please Ms Ocasec...Objection, Ms. Valdez?"

"No your Honor."

"Huh.

Proceed, Ms. Ocasex."

Zapata turns stricken eyes toward Reade; she can’t perjure herself, or appear evasive: some of the particulars of the work she’d  
done for Madeline she’s not found the right time, or occasion, to reveal to her lover. If she doesn’t answer, this hard-nosed AUSA might  
well call Reade to the stand, and that CANNOT HAPPEN (no matter how remote the possibility, such questioning might well open the door  
to, among other things, the deaths of Reade’s childhood predator, that police Captain who Reade beat to death for sexually abusing her  
all those years in her previous life as an NYPD officer: or even the details of his previous narcotics use…FULLSTOP NO)…

To her relief, he offers a brief, reassuring smile and a wink. Her heart swells with love for this wonderful Man, her best friend, her rock;  
her belief that giving-in to her long-denied feelings of love for Reade is deeper, more solid, in this moment, than ever before. 

“Yes. That’s true, in part.”

“Please elaborate, Agent. In what way is what I’ve asked ‘true in part’?”

“I...it wasn’t necessary to have intercourse with him to complete my task.”

"Describe for us what WAS necessary, then?"

Angie Valdez stands and starts around the defense table, "Approaching, your Honor?" He waves her and Ocasec forward.

"Some of what AUSA Ocasec is asking may have National Security implications, as she well knows, Your Honor."

Ocasec fights back: "Oh, PLEASE! This is a murder trial, Your Honor. Hiding behind National security implications is almost required  
by the government these days."

"If you mention anything that may impact NS I'll shut you down, Lauren. Angela, I'm allowing her a small amount of leeway-A  
SMALL AMOUNT-step back."

Ocasec continues trying her case::"You were saying, Agent."

After another sideways look at Reade, Tasha replies "Oral sex. Digital manipulation."

“Ah!…and so, to summarize, Government Agents can engage in whatever behavior they deem necessary, in the fulfillment of their  
Agency’s agenda, is that correct?”

Zapata’s attorney is on her feet quickly. “Your Honor…,” she starts to say, before the Judge waves his hand.

"Witness may answer, but WATCH YOURSELF, Ms Ocasec.” 

“Yes Your Honor…Ms Zapata?”

Zapata steels herself before answering. ““CIA agents do what they must when the security of the Nation is at stake...“Comfortably,  
it would seem.”

“NO…not comfortably.”

“During that last mission, weren’t you and Assistant Director Reade in a relationship?”

“No.”

“The two of you weren’t involved?”

“We’d broken up before I accepted my undercover assignment.”

“Hmmm…and so any…intimacy you might have shared, with Mr. Creel, or others, would not have been a betrayal of Mr. Reade?”

“Actually, that’s not correct,” Zapata states, trying her best not to show how that last statement had wounded her.

‘Please continue,” says AUSA Ocasec.

“Mr. Reade was aware of my feelings. I’d told him I’m in love with him while still with the FBI, and we spent the night together just  
before I began my assignment with Central Intelligence. Our relationship was not defined, but I believe the expectation of monogamy  
was expected." She turns to make eye contact with Edgar. "That night...imagine your best, most perfect dream and multiply it by  
50...that night locked me down. You locked me down."

Ocasec complains, "Your Honor."

"Agent Zapata". When she looks up at him, the Judge continues "Direct all of your responses to the court, or the attorneys  
trying this lawsuit, alright?" His tone is a kindly one, and he offers a brief smile. "If there are no questions, the witness may  
continue."

"I was contacted by the Director of VIA that I was to leave that morning. I wanted to tell you, so badly, but Keaton insisted."  
(This part is directed to Reade as well.) And so yes, some of the things I was required to do during my assignment can be  
considered a betrayal of him.”

“Does AD Reade consider those actions betrayals?” Before Zapata’s counsel can object, Ocasec amends her question: TO YOUR  
KNOWLEDGE, Does AD Reade consider those actions betrayals?”

“Ask him.” Zapata immediately regrets this last; she hopes fervently that the AUSA will NOT do just that: ask Reade.

“Your Honor, what does ANY OF THIS have to do with whether or not Agent Zapata broke any laws while investigating Hank Crawford,  
Madeline Burke, or HCI Global?”, Angela says.

“I’m asking myself the same thing, Ms. Valdez…now I’m asking YOU, Ms. Ocasec…you assured me that this line of questioning will  
tie-in to your case in chief, and to this point, I haven’t seen it. In any event, I’m going to adjourn for the evening; trail to begin again  
tomorrow morning, 9am.” 

“All RISE!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial continues, and Angela gets a chance to cross-examine,  
> after AUSA Ocasec opens both barrels on Zapata. Zapata holds her own,  
> though some secrets she hoped to tell to Reade in her own time are forced  
> out by Ocasec's questioning. Angela receives much-needed stress relief from  
> James after that tough day in court.

X-JUDGE'S CHAMBERS, THE NEXT MORNING-X

"Now, Ms Ocasec-explain what that final line of questioning had to do with your Case In Chief, please?"

"I'm establishing that Agent Zapata broke numerous laws while in the employ of HCI Global to include homicide,  
and that she committed espionage when she seduced other corrupt Federal agents to gain intelligence for Mrs. Burke,  
including Assistant Director Reade. That she collaborated the Zeta cartel on behalf of HCI Global."

"Ms. Valdez?"

"Patently ridiculous, Judge. The defense, when it's our turn, will refute each of these fantasies by establishing that Agent  
Zapata was in the employ of the Central Intelligence Agency and whatever acts she committed if she, in fact, did commit them  
and which we DO NOT stipulate to were under the auspices of the CIA."

The Judge considers for a few moments, the says "I'll allow the questions, however, I will strike it YOUR ENTIRE LINE OF  
QUESTIONING if you fail to make a connection, Ms Ocasek. Let's try the case."

"Good morning, Agent Zapata." Tasha nods. "I'm going to repeat the question I asked you last night, in a slightly  
different way...didn't AD Reade arrest you at some point during your undercover assignment targeting Madeline Burke?"

"He did."

"He then released you after a few hours of custody-perhaps because of your personal relationship."

"You don't know what you're talking about", Zapata replies, somewhat testily.

"I see that I've touched on a sore spot, by your reaction", Ocasec snarks.

Angela stands and says "Your Honor"...

"You know better, Ms Ocasec". The judge glares at her from up high.

"Yes, Your Honor...your witness."

Angela wastes no time. "Agent Zapata, in your capacity as an undercover operative for the CIA, did you ever commit homicide?

"No-I and other operatives staged homicides ordered by Ms Burke. An MI5 operative did kill two people so as not to  
compromise her cover; I did not participate in that shooting."

"That is a non-negotiable tenet of undercover work, isn't it-never break your cover?"

Tasha says, "YES. Under no circumstances do you ever break cover. NO MATTER WHAT, no matter the situation."

Angela says 'If a target insists that you ingest narcotics to prove that you aren't law enforcement?"

"Don't break your cover."

"If in order to further a mission, a target or targets insist on sex?"

Tasha's eyes dart toward Reade, then back to Angela. "Never break your cover-EVER."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You were rough on her", James says from behind her; he has to speak louder than normal due to the noise from the shower  
(Angela prefers a stronger spray).

"I had to be", she murmurs in reply. "Get in front of it before opposing counsel can pose it in a more manipulative way. Still..."

"Don't obsess." He kisses the top of her wet hair, cuddling her close-her back to his front. The embrace quickly transitions to sexual  
rather than comforting...

His soapy hands slide from her shoulders to her modest breasts, and her head falls back onto his chest when his fingers go to  
work on the erect nipples atop them. She gasped "Jamie" and twists her head; and their lips meet, tongues intertwining. One of her  
hands covers his on her bosoms, the other made its way to the long, firm staff jutting from the juncture of his thighs. She turns to  
face him and their kisses become more passionate. Angie moans into his mouth, almost inaudibly, when the tip of his manhood  
brushes against her labia. She mumbles something that sounded faintly like 'te mamo la verga' and slides to her knees, her fist still  
gripping him. She kissed the wet end before allowing it into her mouth.

When it's his turn Jamie goes straight for her wet and juicily ripe peach. He licked at it with gusto, before turning her until she's  
facing the wall...he parts her buttocks and laps across her wrinkled grommet, eliciting a guttural groan from the sultry Latina.  
" _DIOS!I_ " when he locked his lips around her anus and worked his tongue slowly but steadily into it as far into it as  
he could, which drives his lover absolutely wild. She tastes clean though _TANGY_ , not at all off-putting to James.  
after a series along the inner slopes of her firm globes, the muscular tattooed, former narcotics kingpin rose slowly from his crouch,  
lingering to take long swipes at her drooling fanny; Angie grinds her lovely hips in wide, pronounced revolutions, and when he  
finally makes it to his feet at last, and his big and thick shaft pokes its bloated head into her crack, she reaches back to guide it into  
place...

(-CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3-)

fanny=vagina

Dios!=Oh God

'Te mamo la verga'=I'll suck your cock

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-UPDATE 1 JAN 2021-

"Kristin!" Kristin Chazal is still in a bit of a fog since being replaced in the field by Hot Asian Agent as Stu Scola's partner and didn't  
hear her boss call her name. She finally turns after he waves a hand across her vision, apologizing profusely which he waves off.  
"You're going back to the field K...I guarantee it, and you can bank on that. We need you on this mop-up of Madeline Burke and the  
Dabur Zhan first, and the serial taking POC in Seattle- _YEAH, I KNOW_ that that may take a while" he leans close to whisper  
"And not for nothin', but a guarantee from your boyfriend should have some weight."

"You're gonna draw attention", she says trying to hide a smile. "What are the 'deets' on Seattle, by the way?" She suddenly feels hot.

"New Bureau nomenclature: 'deets'?", he jokes. "The DETAILS are you'll tun the IT side from here; The BAU (Behavioral Analysis Unit)  
and is linking up with CIRG. AD Reade and his group are looking into some aberrations with the PD and they'll act as back on the serial."

"Got it-I'll be patient."

**Author's Note:**

> AU-The CIRG were able to return to their previous positions at NYO  
> after Madeline Burke's death, the destruction of her her criminal  
> organization, and the rooting out of all FBI, CIA, and NSA and moles


End file.
